Honeymoon in the Wild , RETURNS!
by Despicable Margo
Summary: I just couldn't wait! After all it is fanfiction, Unleash your Imagination! so ... since Cremecaramel said she'd not be writting anymore, i decided to complete her story Honeymoon in the Wild.
1. A recap

Previously: Antonio had felt sorry for what he just said and Ro realized maybe she wasn't the right one for her husband either,Tika who had grown a lot mature and got to know about this matters ,chose to help Ro forgive him or make him forgive her,I mean to patch them up together after their fight.

**Main story starts now,**

"Tika, it's getting dark so I think we should head towards the cave, Let's go!"Ro said in the same sad tone she had In her throat since morning.

"Ok,but what about…" before Tika could even finish,

"Does it matter,he's good on his own he'll handle himself or do whatever he likes.".

"B…but" Tika stammerd in hearing Ro's voice in such a angry ,careless behavior.

"Excuse me, why are you so astonished!?Tika?" Ro said in the most stern voice ever.

Before Tika could even say something,Ro quickly then cut in and said, "Oh… I think you heard what we we were talking about ,you did also hear him say, that I was his biggest problem 't you?"

"Well ,Ro you know"Tika it was.

"No I don't know anything!nothing in the whole wide world than just living in the wild,I don't know what Love is, I don't know how to act like civilized people cause the truth is… I am illiterate, that's all" Ro said it quite swiftly and hurried away,tears in her ocean blue twinkling eyes.

Tika sighed and followed Ro. She had really understood that Ro was mad and very heartbroken after what she had just gone through.

They soon reached their home tree, its leaves rustling in the summer breeze and glistening in the wonderful moonlight that spread across the island.

Meanwhile, in the seashore there was Antonio sitting forlon in the moonlight, the tiny ripples of the sea touched his toes.

He seemed to be upset about it as much as Ro, why would he be?He would just feel really victorious and refreshed cause there were no more "Ro disasters" on him since the should be happy wandering around free and juvenile but why wasn't he ?

He had really felt bad for what he just said to Ro, it was very mean and so wrong for him to say that, really.

If only he could , do something to make it up to Ro , but what? He had really known that any fancy gift wouldn't do the trick and even if did offer her some, what's the big deal?

He needed to do something for Ro out of love, but what?

That's what kept him so upset ,the whole day even though he had finally gotten his freedom to do what amuses him.

"I am so sorry Ro, I am the one who's a disaster to you, why did I ever come to you? I had never been in help to you but just to give you so much pain. You only had to suffer because of me and still you are, I am so sorry" Antonio murmured to himself as he got up and looked at the stars.

He remembered they had wished for a happy life when one of the shooting stars fell off from the same cluster of the stars that were twinkling like diamonds.

"He just didn't know how to face Ro, after what he just did. She had done so much for them but still the poor soul had to be inconvenient


	2. Salvation

**Sorry, I was so late! To update!**

**Here you go ! chapter 2 !**

It was not long, when Ro got up from the place she was sitting all day after the quarrel she had gone through with Antonio.

She was on her way to the spot where Antonio might be sitting although she never knew where could he be, cause it seemed to happen or what really has happened is that she is out of her mind. She was sitting there all alone heart-broken, sewing some island roses to make a tiara.

Tika was along with Ro, as she made herself to the coast, Ro's heart was telling her that maybe this is the place where she may find Antonio.

Ro was really heart-broken herself and also felt pretty angry at her husband's behavior, but she just had to do it, maybe she could just go and apologize to him or maybe have a decision between them about their life, if marrying each other was the right action to take after all.

Mean while Antonio, was also sitting in solitude by the seashore himself, thinking what could possibly be done to make them together again.

He got struck by an idea suddenly, "That's it!" He shrieked out in amusement, " I am gonna prove Ro that I really do care for her!, I will try to fulfill all of Ro's desires that she wanted me to do, no matter how hard it can be ! Basics of wildlife, of course!"

He got up from the sand and began running but suddenly paused after few steps, not even reaching the forest.

He suddenly got worked up, in the thought that what if that would not be the right thing to do after all, having the argument with his newly wedded wife to make an end to this, again pleading her to resume?

This really seemed weird to him, he should be doing what his wife desires but in a more significant way. Trying to perform the following activity that struck his mind might be unfair and creating a lot of misunderstanding between them afterwards.

Antonio certainly didn't wan't that to happen , after all his looking for a way to impress her, not further disappoint her.

"No this isn't right" he muttered to himself," I am not doing this, I can't"

He possibly had known that Ro would happily accept this, but he ain't gonna take the advantage to make this situation easier, that wouldn't be done out of true love.

He decided he would train himself to learn this wild… stuff and going to give Ro sort of a surprise of his success(if only he could) He smiled and continued with his walking.

No one knew why he smiled, but might be that he had thought of a plan finally!

Until then he decided to that he would not actually be cranky at Ro but just… behave with her as usual and of course he's going to tell her sorry, but not going to let her know his plan.

He left the seashore and just as he took a step to the inner forest of the island, Ro and Tika approached right in front of him.

"Whoaaaa!" Antonio gasped as she saw Ro in front of him. He was worried if Ro had listened everything he had planned or not , it would be a complete mess for his plans to impress her, really.

"What?" Ro asked him in an obvious expression on her face.

"Oh! Its nothing Ro I was just… you know?" Antonio began , his legs were trembling.

"Hmmm, I see. Maybe you were threatened to see this horrible girl in front of you, weren't you?" Ro muttered silently, with her teary eyes facing down.

"Oh no Ro, of course not" Antonio began in a soothing tone, trying to plead Ro as she turned around and began to back, with silent steps on her foot.

Tika followed.

"What?" Ro was sobbing as she turned around.

Without saying a second word , Antonio gently grabbed Ro's wrist and took her to a empty spot of the shore.

Tika quickly took some steps backward and left the two alone. She hid beside a bush and just then Sagi and Azul came by beside Tika.

"Wha.." before Sagi could even finish , Tika covered his mouth by her trunk and winked her big blue eyes to peek along with her.

"I see… you!" Azul continued, Tika and Sagi immediately shushed her.

Then the three quietly, without even touching a leaf made their positions through the bushes.

"Look, Antonio… I… I don't think" tears poured down from Ro's sapphire blue eyes on her feet. Antonio gently wiped away the tears from Ro's face and cupped her cheeks, slowly bending down for a kiss.

Ro, however quickly backed away from him , a few step away from him, looking down at the ground with her red face cause of both the romance and crying.

Antonio at first seemed to be annoyed at her but from his previous mistake, he gently controlled his temper and approached to Ro, with a smile on his lips.

Ro began stepping backwards but at a time Antonio tightly grabbed her arms and took him in his not easily let her get away this time.

"Look, Ro the thing is that I… I am sorry, okay ? I didn't know , why but I suddenly got made at you cause I had to face so much trouble in here and…"

Ro been tucked to him by his arms listened with amazement , her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Wait, wait where are you getting all these?" she cut in to her husband's apologetic speech with a confused yet Happy smile on her pink lips.

Antonio, stood their silently at a moment looking at Ro's eyes, then he spoke, "From you! My … darling Rosella, you?"

"Me?" Ro shook her head, the present expression on her face really showed that she might have been now taking things lightly.

"Yes, you !" Antonio kissed Ro's forehead.

"I realized that… Ro , when you were i n Apollonia, you had to face so much trouble for me, you had even risked your life to save us, I … I couldn't think of anything so daring by a … a _girl_. Its really grateful of you, thank you."

"Okkkkkkkkkk" Ro rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so what I wanna tell is that" Antonio took both hand's of Ro's in his .

"Now, that we are married…?, you probably know what that means don't you ?" Antonio gave a malicious yet-cheeky look at Ro.

"Now, we've got to stay in the 'civilization' world?" Ro gave a sympathetic look on Antonio's .

The innocent, heart-breaking look on Ro's eyes drifted away all the mischievous look on his one.

Antonio's face saddened too, but he sighed cause this was the way thing goes."

" I am so sorry Ro!" he calmed Ro who had sat on the floor with her knees bent, weeping sadly.

Antonio sat down beside her.

"Look, at the stars Ro!" he pointed up at the stars that Ro used to consider as she and her animal family.

Ro lifted her head up, still teary eyed and looked at the stars too.

Ro chuckled.

Antonio smiled and began to stroke her blonde hair.

"What is it Ro?"

"Oh! Its just that … I always used to calm down Tika the same way like you, I've done it twice" Ro removed a strand of hair from her cheeks.

"Oh, really? What a coincidence!"

"Right!" Ro chuckled.

"So Ro, look the thing I wanted to tell you that I …"

"Forget it!" Ro got up from him, annoyed and stood in front of the sea, her toes touching the water.

"Ro wait! I am not done with you yet!" Antonio followed.

They both stood there by the sea.

"Antonio, at a times I think that … maybe I am not the right one for you…"

Before, Ro could even finish Antonio quickly covered her mouth. "Don't even say that!"

"Then, why did you say I am your problem?" Ro took his hand of her mouth and rose an eyebrow.

Antonio stood there silently for a while .He knew that it would take forever if so many interruptions took place, so he quickly began to continue.

"Ro, so as I was saying … now that we are married, we have to stay in Apollonia, or reals. I know it is hard enough for you to learn the truth cause you ain't wanna believe this so soon. Terribly sorry for that, sweetie . Again… you have to adapt yourself to the new world yourself. You have faced a lot of trouble there and so did I… _in this island_, adapting meself into it too!"

Ro nodded, "So?"

"Yeah, so … Rosella" he began to continue rather slowly.

"If you face so much trouble in my world, then I can't I in yours?"

"Of course I can, to adapt no matter how long we are staying in here."

He then looked up at Ro with a apologetic look.

"So have you forgiven me, for what I had done to you or made you fall in trouble?" Ro began in a pleading tone.

"Me!?, forgive you, Ro it should be you who'll forgive me or not for what I had done to you! Me!"

Ro too wanted this to come to an end and she happily said "Yes, I do!"

" I think now you've understood that why I told you that you were my biggest problem was a big mistake, actually you are the best thing someone could ever own."

Then they both tied themselves into a hug.

Antonio released Ro from his arms and said , " You know, I really didn't have any idea what I was even talking about, the thing is that… now we are together again, that's good enough for me!" his eyes were twinkling .

"Hmmm, you are right" Ro wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck and stood on her toes.

Tika ,Sagi and Azul turned their heads from the bushes.

"I think , we are gonna have a great honeymoon, won't we?"

"We?" Antonio was the most confused ever.

Ro took herself away from Antonio, " What do you mean 'we?' ?" .

Antonio had gone worked up , again. He thought to himself

_Ro said we, so then what's gonna happen to my plan of wildlife basics to impress Ro? I can't just leave her alone then… there will be nothing called honeymoon then, who am I kidding, she's right when everything is sorted out, maybe we could spend the last four days to gether happily, and if these includes of swinging vines to vines, climbing mountains , I'll do it! That's better._

"_A_ntonio!?" Ro had really gone puzzled.

"Hmmm, what?" Antonio stammered .

"oh its nothing Ro, yes we are really gonna have a good one aren't we?" Antonio cheekily replied.

Then their lips met again and the looked at the stars.

A shooting star fell off, it then reminded them both their previous wish they had wanted.

"See, Ro… our wish really has been granted, that's why … it didn't take even a day for us to patch-up again, it was just a misunderstanding.

"Sorry, again baby doll I was so rough on you!" Antonio removed some hair from the back of Ro's neck and kissed her neck, Ro sighed , turned back and they kissed again… maybe a bit longer this time.

Antonio lifted Ro in his arms and went inside.

**Really , enjoyed writing it!**

**Until next time, the story isn't finished yet!**

**Review please!**

**Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I did say that the story of Honeymoon In The Wild isn't over yet but then I realized that there's nothing more I could possibly write about or is it? I don't know. The following chapter is about possibly how the two spends the last four days in the island. Ofcourse it will be fun or… Is it? Did you like my Salvation chapter? I possibly didn't understand the whole matter myself cause they are like those married stuff and I am just fourteen.

So back to the story now, it's been a long time, mate. I don't know if it's the last one or…

Previously: Ro and Antonio were patched up once again after some romantic facts that occurred in their love story and there were some love actions between the two .( Yew)

After the following things occurred, Antonio lifted Ro in his arms, bridal style and left the seashore he had been for hours, from the time they broke up but which was super temporary .

* * *

><p>Antonio dropped Rosella from his arms as soon as he saw his bride's animals pass by. She dropped with a thud and looked at him with annoyance. Antonio smiled nervously and then faced completely down with his cheeks blushing. If it wasn't for Rosella he would never have felt that way cause she was the only one who made him know that animals had some sort of feelings for them as their families or master or something.<p>

Rosella hadn't notice all along but when she saw his red cheeks, she quickly turned her head and faced the animals. They were just standing there with wide eyes, one smiled, the other one ignored and the largest one stared at her.

"Um… heh heh" Ro got up quickly and took a quick glance at her husband and removed a bunch of strands of her Platinum blonde hair.

Antonio tried to ignore her and look at the other side. A minute had just past with all the silent behaviours of both sides .

Ro shook and faced at her elephant who was now smiling at her and send her a wink. " Tika! I am not sad anymore, yeah! We are together again!" she grabbed hold of Antonio by his arm and forced him to face the trio of her animals.

Antonio nodded his head and smiled at Ro, kissing her on her forehead. Something made hi m feel that he didn't feel humiliated anymore to do any sort of romance infront of the animals. "Yes, we are…"

Tika trumpeted " Oh, that's good Ro! So… I think we should give you two some privacy then, eh?" With that she slowly turned back with the other two animals on her back, Sagi nodded in agreement and AZUL! He finally smiled.

"N-no, T-tika, it's no …" Ro tried to convince them to stay but her animals thought of her best and backed away and disappeared, slowly.

Antonio stood there watching and as soon as the animals were out of sight, Ro sighed and looked at Antonio, a sad yet happy smile on her pale-pink lips.

"It's all right! We do! need some privacy, don't we, Ro?"

" I don't know… it's just, they might think I shut them out" Ro looked down.

"No, they won't, they did what they want to…"

"Yeah… yeah! So… what do we do now?" Ro smiled.

" Oh! i'm starving! Aren't you?" Antonio's grey eyes twinkled.

"Oh, yeah… I can't remember anything before I last ate something, come on let's go grab some snack!" she took his wrist and headed for the cave but was paused when Antonio stood still, not responding to his wife's intention.

"what?! Come on, let's go!" Ro rolled her eyes.

"Oh, of course I will!" Antonio smiled cheekily.

"So then let's! I'm serious!" Ro turned around and began to pull him again.

" No!" Antonio quickly dragged Ro closer to him and took her on his arms, a_gain._

"What the …" Ro shrieked to her surprise.

"Yeah… I wanna continue this way, blonde!" he took his head closer to his wife, who had literally turned red and said in a cheeky tone.

" No, you don't need to! I don't want to bother you, anymore."

" Ro! You are not bothering anyone! Seriously just stop your self-blaming behavior already! It's really annoying! I'd love to carry you in my arms! I just want to!" He noticed and Rhis wife's cheeks turn even redder. " Oh, and don't think you are heavy! No! you are totally fine and I am too myself a bit… strong, aren't I ?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Ro's cheeks turned back to normal and she slapped his cheek gently, just for fun or like… " you are such a … mule!"

"Ow!" Antonio placed a hand on his nose, dropping Ro again on the sand.

" Hey!" she yelled.

"I think you broke my nose for the second time!"

"Oh did I ?" Ro quickly got up, brushing of the sand from her dress with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, you did, ow! It hurts so much…" he continued to groan.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Ro got tensed at what she's done even though she hurt him really, really slightly.

" Ha! I got you!" he quickly removed his hands from his nose and ran, leaving Ro standing there like a fool.

"What!? how dare you!" she began to pace him, she was laughing.

" Oh! come and get me if you can!" he laughed too and started running faster. The two ran until they reached the cave. The two stopped when they reached their panting.

" I can't believe you tricked me!" Ro put a hand on his shoulder.

" Yeah… but atleast it made us reach here fast, didn't it?"

Ro at first rose an eyebrow and looked at him, but later laughed and put a punch on his back.

Then the two laughed again.

"I wish this could be like this forever." Ro looked at him with amazement.

"Yeah, me too." Antonio looked at Ro the same way and smiled.

"Happily Ever After" Ro smiled too.

Then they kissed for like thirty seconds. ;p

"So aren't we gonna... um..." he tried to remind Ro that she was forgetting about dinner again.

" Oh ! Yeah I remember ! You need not to worry."

"Great." He chuckled.

" so...we need to prepare it, won't we?" Ro rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, we do ! I'll help you!" Antonio eagerly agreed.

"Last time we ate... um," Ro tried to remember what it was.

"It was fruits." Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Right sorry , heh heh, guess we'll have too... then just..."

" yeah... funny Ro !"

"What do you wanna eat tonight?" Ro looked at him."oh! I wanna try something different!"

"Yeah... but what's the 'different' receipe my dear" he rose an eyebrow.

"Um... would you like, actually I don't know how to cook!"

"Oh... it's alright ! I said I'll help you! Didn't I ?"

"So then are you... gonna cook the fish?" She rose an eyebrow.

" fish ?!" Antonio was stunned. "Where did you get the idea for fish?!"

"Well we can't just starve by eating fruits!" Ro rolled her eyes.

Antonio stood there for a moment, still.

" I don't know! Ro..."

* * *

><p>SNEAK PEAK! SNEAK PEAK!<p>

Do you watch man, woman, wild in Discovery Channel?

I think I can get a bunch of idea from that program! About hunting, tenting. Yeah ! Living In The Wild.

And the romance, I think I can probably get it from Twilight Breaking Dawn Part !

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna go fishing , right now ?" He blinked his eyes at her.<p>

"No... but maybe!"

"I don't think it's gonna be a great idea! Besides the fish will also be all tasteless and yew! No spice or no ... no I don't wanna eat one! I suggest we should eat as usual and ..." Antonio continued.

"Yeah but what if we," Ro cut in.

"No nothing's gonna happen, just because we are from... royalty, doesn't mean we've got to have a feast, eh? We can probably do adventure tomorrow!"

"Alright then... let's go grab some." Ro reluctantly agreed and the two headed off deep inside the jungle.

"You said you used to visit a lot of islands, so what did you eat when you where their? Did you camp?"

"Yes, I did but not more than two days and the food, it was all from the ship cause we spend the night at the ship and also ate there."

"Oh! But now that you're..." Ro added.

"It's alright."

* * *

><p>That's all for now, mate.<p>

See you next time with some romance, adventure.

Toodles. Plz plz review, please... if you don't it's gonna be a bit rude.

I won't like it. My hours of typing for just nothin, just it will remain in the archive?

A review will make me happy and inspire me to write it more nicely.

Oki typed it in my tablet so sorry if there's any error. Thanks. I usually don't type here but today I had to.

I AUSTRALIA ! CAUSE I LIVE IN HERE! I LIVE IN CANBERRA.


	4. Chapter 4: A recall back

"Are you okay?" Ro sat down beside Antonio who was leaning against the wall inside the cave.

"Yeah, I am fine? Where did you go suddenly?" he sat down straightly.

"Oh I was just… you know, I had some work to do before I came here to sleep and also there was the animals. I just had a talk with them. But now it's fine." She smiled and lied down.

"Okay… so shall we sleep now?" he asked.

"Mm-hm… if its okay with you to lie on the ground, I mean you hardly slept there, it was always the tree."

"No… I am good at it. We are only staying here for two more days! I can manage it!" he nodded.

"Yeah…" Ro shook her head and itched her knees. "Its dark in here, I wish we had a dim light."

"Me too, not to say I am a bit scared?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Ro at first looked at him with a slight annoyance and then punched him on his arm. "That does it!"

"Ow! Why did you do that for? Seriously, stop it!" he turned around and lied on the ground, leaving Ro alone sitting.

"Oh! you are such a dork! You got made at me just cause I hit you slightly?" Ro teased.

"No I'm not!"

"I know!" she lied down and put her head on his back, more like leaning on his back."Hey…remember what happened before our wedding, more like the day we danced at your engagement ball?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know… it just makes me laugh when ever I recall them!" she actually laughed and then made Antonio face her by nudging him.

They two were now facing each other and lying on the ground, alone.

"This is what I expected." He sighed and smiled.

"What?" she was a bit puzzled.

"Remember the first day we came here and I … like told you that we needed to do something a lot in privacy? That's what! we are now alone." He winked cheekily.

"Don't make me kick you once again, harder!" Ro glared but she couldn't help her smile.

"What?! I said facts!"

"Okay… yep! So now what!" Ro rolled her eyes.

"Um.. actually I think you wanted to start! Those ball day stuff."

"Oh, yes! Lol , I lost my track." Ro's cheeks turned red."Yeah… so I was probably in a mood for emotion… stuff so here's what I wanted to say that, remember we were like dancing…Man! I was totally falling in love with you!"

"Me too! But I loved you from the start!" he gave out a grin.

"Bout look how crazy we were! We couldn't even tell it to ourselves and I was like so sad for your betrothal to Princess Luciana, I could hardly just…"

"And me! I was so sad every time I saw you leave me. I was so mad when I heard you were in the dungeon!"

"We were so emotional back there, here too! Remember this morning!"

"I am so sorry, Ro!"

"Its okay…" Ro nodded.

"We are married for how many days?" he asked.

"Um…a week?"

"Oh, is it? I can't still believe we hadn't slept together one night! Some times maybe I was awake or you… but I don't care. After we go to the castle that will be like in four days, we will have our real honeymoon." He took Ro in his arms and kissed her neck.

"Yew, don't!" Ro laughed.

She then yawned.

"Sleepy aren't you?" Antonio looked at her.

"A lot! I really want to have some sleep now!"

"So then, let's! I am too!" he yawned.

"Yeah…" Ro muttered.

She leaned back on the ground. Antonio wrapped his arms around her. you could say they were finally having some privacy like stuff together in their honeymoon.

They both soon fell asleep, peacefully. Antonio felt happy. Though we was on the ground now, he was quite happy with Ro by his side.

* * *

><p>Ok so that's all for now. Please can i get a bit of reviews, please? You people, some of you are actually quite rude! please rate it! :3<p> 


End file.
